This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly, to connectors for electrically interconnecting flat flexible circuitry.
A flat flexible circuit conventionally includes an elongated flat flexible dielectric substrate having laterally spaced strips of conductors on one or both sides thereof. The conductors may be covered with a thin, flexible protective layer on one or both sides of the circuit. If protective layers are used, openings are formed therein to expose the underlying conductors at desired contact locations where the conductors are to engage the conductors of a complementary mating connecting device which may be a second flat flexible circuit, a printed circuit board or the discrete terminals of a mating connector.
A wide variety of connectors have been designed over the years for terminating or interconnecting flat flexible circuits with complementary mating connecting devices. However, problems continue to be encountered with such connectors. For instance, considerable problems can be created if a flat flexible circuit is positioned upside down in or on the connector. In other words, typically the circuit is positioned on the connector with the conductors of the circuit facing away from some form of carrier so that the conductors face the intended mating electrical interface. If the circuit is positioned on the carrier upside down, the conductors would face away from the intended mating electrical interface which would result in an unexpected open circuit condition at the interface. The present invention is directed to solving these problems in a polarizing system which would have very little impact on costs, lead times and tooling of the connector.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved connector for electrically interconnecting the conductors of a flat flexible circuit to the conductors of a complementary connecting device, the connector including a polarizing system to prevent the circuit from being improperly oriented in the connector.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the flat flexible circuit has a longitudinal center-line and a pattern of polarizing holes. The pattern is asymmetrical to the center-line of the circuit. The connector includes a body member for positioning the flat flexible circuit thereon. The body member has a pattern of polarizing posts insertable into the polarizing holes of the flat flexible circuit.
As disclosed herein, the connector body member comprises a generally elongated male body member having a leading edge at which the flexible circuit is positioned. The polarizing posts are located adjacent the edge. The polarizing holes in the flat flexible circuit are located adjacent a leading edge of the circuit. In the preferred embodiment, the circuit includes at least one polarizing hole on each opposite side of the center-line thereof, the holes being spaced different distances from the center-line. Therefore, the circuit cannot be mounted upside down on the connector body member.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.